1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image data recording method and a frame image regenerating method, and more particularly to an image data recording method and a frame image regenerating method which display film images on a monitor within a short period of time by using data in an IC memory loaded in a film cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, an Advanced Photo System (APS) film has been proposed as a new photographic film. A magnetic layer is coated on the surface of the APS film, and photographic information, printing information, etc. are magnetically recorded on the film. The APS film is stored in a film cartridge in the state wherein the film is completely shielded. After the photography, the developed film, which is stored in the film cartridge, is returned from a laboratory.
There is a conventional APS film cartridge loaded with an IC memory. The IC memory is capable of containing a lot of information which cannot be magnetically recorded on the film. Moreover, it is possible to immediately read the information recorded in the IC memory without removing the film from the film cartridge.
On the other hand, a film player is known which images a developed film by an image sensor such as a CCD and converts a film image into an image signal, which is output to a TV monitor that displays the film image. There is also proposed a film player, which records and regenerates with respect to the APS film, and a film player which writes and reads the data with respect to the IC memory loaded in the APS film cartridge.
If the film player displays the images on the APS film on a TV monitor, it is necessary to remove the film from the APS film cartridge and feed the film in order to image each frame image. For this reason, tension and friction are applied to the film, and, thus, regenerating frame images repeatedly would deteriorate the film.
If the film player displays the images on the APS film on the TV monitor, the image data of all frames is acquired in pre-scanning to obtain information such as the brightness and white balance of each frame. In accordance with the information, main scanning is performed for each frame and the image data acquired by the main scanning is processed appropriately and displayed on the TV monitor. Accordingly, the film must be fed reciprocally a plurality of times during one regeneration. This is a heavy stress on the film, and it takes a long time to regenerate the images.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, a film cartridge with IC memory has been proposed in which the image data of each frame is recorded in the IC memory and in which, when the film player regenerates the film image, the image data of each frame is read from the IC memory and is displayed on the TV monitor without removing the film from the film cartridge. This reduces stress on the film and shortens the regeneration time of the film image.
The IC memory is mounted in the film cartridge within a limited space, and thus, there is a limitation on the capacity of the memory. At present, it is difficult to record, in the IC memory, the image data of all frames with the quantity that can be processed by the film player. It is necessary to reduce and compress the image data in order to decrease the quantity of the image data that is recorded in the IC memory.